


malabo man ang tingin, ikaw pa rin ang mamahalin

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Switch, Boring Shit, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, age gap
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Sinundo ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa school.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41





	malabo man ang tingin, ikaw pa rin ang mamahalin

**Author's Note:**

> ito ay based sa isang tweet noon basta yun na yon.
> 
> boring shit ahead.

Trapik na naman.

Balik eskwela at trabaho na kasi ang lahat matapos ang apat na araw na bakasyon. Parang hangin lang na umihip nang mabilis. Nobyembre na. Bukas makawala, bubuga na naman ng mabilis ang hangin at Disyembre na. Pasko na.

Ubod ng bilis.

Lunes na Lunes at may kikitaing kliyente si Jongin sa Malate, Manila.

Saglit lang naman na meeting iyon kasama ang isa pa niyang katrabaho.

Mag-piprisenta kasi sila ng produkto ng kanilang kumpanya at kailangan nilang agahan ang pagpunta para hindi sila mamenus puntos ng bango sa kliyente. Panay mga boss pa naman din ang mga ito. Mga tipo ng taong ayaw na pinaghihintay.

> Goodluck, baby! 
> 
> \- Mahal Ko ❤

Huling text sa kanya ng kasintahan na nasa kolehiyo pa lamang.

Agad siyang nagtipa ng mensahe pabalik sa mahal.

> Thank you, by ❤ Goodluck sa class mo 😘

"Katext si jowa?" Pagpuputol ni Sehun sa katahimikan habang minamaneho nito ang sedan na sasakyan.

"Hm. Bakit?"

"Laki kase ng ngiti mo, pre. Patay na patay ka talaga sa boyfriend mo no?"

Nagpakawala ng malalim na hininga si Jongin at sinandal ang ulo sa headrest. "Sobra. Sobra sobra."

"Naks. Iba talaga pag-in love. Kung okay lang sayo, dahil mahaba-haba pa naman din byahe natin, baka pwede mo ikwento pano kayo nagkakilala?"

Natawa si Jongin nang maalala ang unang pagkikita nila ni Kyungsoo. 

"Kwento ka dyan, ano ako libangan mo?"

"Kesa antukin tayo, pre."

"Sige na nga." Inadjust ni Jongin ang direksyon ng aircon at tinaas iyon kesa nakatutok sa kanya. "Pasyente siya ni ate. Optometrist ate ko. Di mo alam no? Now, you know. One time nagbantay ako sa clinic niya kasi may inasikaso saglit si ate sa kusina. Kasama ko si Raeon sa clinic, tinuturuan ko mag-color. Pasara na rin yung clinic. Before 8pm yun. Tapos pumasok siya. Pre, natulala ako sa kanya. Sobrang cute niya nung gabing yun. Naka t-shirt siya ng Mickey Mouse tapos shorts. Mahiyain siya. Parang kung di ko siya tatanungin kung anong kailangan niya hindi rin siya magtatanong sa akin."

"Love at first sight, pre?"

"Attracted at first sight ang tamang term." Proud na sabi ni Jongin.

"So anong ginawa mo?"

"After ng eye check-up ni ate sa kanya, tinanong ko si ate about sa kanya. Nung gabing yun, di pa ako dumamoves nun. Kaso itong ate ko napachismosa, chinismis din na crush ko pasyente niya kina Mama tsaka sa isa ko pang ate. Panay tuloy asar nila sa akin. Kahit mga pamangkin ko inasar na din nila ako." Tawa niya sa memoryang iyon. "Kelan ako dumamoves? Nung kinuha na niya yung bagong salamin niya. Buti na lang din Linggo niya kinuha kasi kundi baka wala ako dun. Salamat din sa ate ko kasi siya rin nagsabi aa akin na Linggo kukunin ni Kyungsoo salamin niya."

"Anong ginawa mo? Hiningi mo number niya?"

"Oo." Kamot niya sa ulo. "Dinaan ko sa pick-up line."

"Ano naman pick-up line mo?"

"Sabi ko sa kanya," Klinaro muna ni Jongin ang boses at ngumiti na para bang bumalik ang panahong nang lakas loob niyang nilandi ang cute na si Kyungsoo. "Nakikita ko na ang future. Tapos nanlaki lang mga mata niya. Cute cute, pre. Tapos surprisingly sumagot siya ng ano."

Suminghal si Sehun. "Ng ano? Na Lunes na kinabukasan?"

"Gago!" Pero tumawa pa rin si Jongin sa pilyong sagot ni Sehun sa kanya.

"Okay, so anong sagot mo?"

"Sabi ko sa kanya, 'bibigay mo sa akin number mo'. Pre, sobrang cute niya. Namula siya bigla nun tas medyo natakot din ako kasi baka natakot ko siya. Masyadong mabilis ata. Sakto lumabas ate ko tas tinanong ako kung nabigay ko na ba yung salamin kay Kyungsoo. Nung nakita niya na hawak ko pa, si ate na nagsabi kay Kyungsoo na crush ko siya. And guess what?"

"Ano?"

Ngiting-ngiti si Jongin. "Tumawa siya. Yun na ata ang pinakamagandang ngiti at tawa na nakita ko sa buong buhay ko 'tol. Ang cringe ko alam ko, pero, gusto ko talaga siya. As in. Malala pa sa malala."

"Binigay ba niya number niya?"

"Oo. Binigay in a sense na binilin na lang niya kay ate na ibigay sa akin number niya. So ayun text text hanggang sa niligawan ko din after a month. At ngayon, staying strong pa rin naman kaming dalawa despite the age difference."

"Ilang taon ba gap niyo?"

"Five." Ngisi ni Jongin sa kaibigan sabay proud na dagdag, "But we're happy and in love. At wala sa edad yan."

* * *

Napagtagumpayan nina Sehun at Jongin ang hangarin nila sa meeting na pinuntahan dahil bukod sa nakuha nila ang tiwala ng potensyal na kliyente na kinaharap ay naging maayos din ang kanilang naging negosasyon.

Bumalik sila sa kotse at tsaka sinara ang pinto sabay suot ng seatbelt.

"Buti nagustuhan nila offer natin. Tyak, matutuwa si boss nito." Wika ni Sehun habang dina-drive na ang sasakyan paalis ng parking lot.

Samantala, naka-cellphone na naman si Jongin. Nakikinig naman siya kay Sehun kasabay ng pakikipag-text kay Kyungsoo.

> Musta na baby ko?
> 
> Wala next prof namin. Uwi ako maaga~ 
> 
> \- Mahal Ko ❤

"Nakikinig ka ba, pre?" Biglang tanong ni Sehun na binabaybay na ang kahabaan ng highway.

"Ha? Oo."

"Tch, katext mo si jowa mo no?"

"Pare, pauwi na si Kyungsoo, pwede bang sunduin na rin natin? Tutal dadaanan din naman natin school niya."

"O sige, bakit hindi."

"Pre, salamat ah?"

"Wala yun, lover boy." Ngisi ni Sehun at pinabilis ang takbo ng kanyang sasakyan pagka-green light ng stoplight.

* * *

Pagdating nila Jongin at Sehun sa university ni Kyungsoo, hinintay nila ang lalaki sa labas ng nakaparada nilang sasakyan malapit sa building ni Kyungsoo.

Nilabas ni Jongin ang cellphone para itext muli si Kyungsoo, pero binasa na muna niya ang text nito.

> Uwian ko na, By. Ingat ka rin pauwi 😘 
> 
> \- Mahal Ko ❤
> 
> Sige. Ingat din pauwi baby ko 😘😘😘

Napangiti siya sa mensahe ng kasintahan at napatingin sa direksyon ng building ni Kyungsoo para siya ay abangan.

"Palabas na siya." Imporma niya kay Sehun na napaabang na din kay Kyungsoo.

Ilang saglit pa at nakita agad ni Jongin ang kasintahan sa dagat ng mga estudyanteng nagsisilabasan.

May mapaglarong ngiti si Jongin nang papalapit si Kyungsoo sa kanila lalo na't walang suot na salamin ang kabiyak.

Tinapik niya si Sehun. "Pre, pre, tingnan mo wala siya salamin hindi niya ako makikita." 

Nagtama ang kanilang tingin ng ilang segundo at lalong lumaki ang ngiti ni Jongin nang hindi nga siya napansin ng nobyo.

"Lagot ka pre kapag nalaman niyang pinagtitripan mo siya." Asar ni Sehun sa kanya habang pailing-iling.

"Cute cute kaya niya." Nakasunod pa rin sila ng tingin sa maliit na lalaki na ilang metro lang ang layo sa kanila.

Ngunit, huminto na ito sa paglalakad.

Napalunok si Jongin at napakurap habang isang smirk naman ang gumuhit sa mukha ni Sehun.

Lumingon si Kyungsoo sa kanila, kunot ang noo kasabay ng pagliit nito ng mga mata para makakita maigi.

"Jongin?"

Nagulat si Jongin na may halong tuwa na na-recognize pa rin siya ni Kyungsoo kahit wala itong salaming suot.

Imbis na humakbang papalapit sa mahal, tinulak siya ni Sehun papalapit kay Kyungsoo.

"Lagot ka, pre! Hala ka!"

Medyo kinabahan si Jongin dahil pano na lang pala kung wrong timing siya at badtrip pala si Kyungsoo. Malamang magagalit ito sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo, ano, kasi..." Himas niya sa batok habang nakatingin sa bilugan at makikinang na mga mata ng iniirog.

Pero bago pa niya dugtungan ang sasabihin ay mabilis na umakap si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Niyakap naman niya ito pabalik.

Pagkabitaw nito, sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na may bahagyang pagtatampo, "Bakit di mo sinabi na pupunta ka dito?"

Tumawa si Jongin. "Ahaha, uh, eh, surprise?"

Umirap si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ngumuso. "Hmp. Kung hindi ko narinig boses mo tsaka yung sinabi mo kanina sa kasama mo," tumingin siya kay Sehun, sabay balik ng tingin diretso sa mga mata ni Jongin. "--hindi ko malalaman na ikaw pala yung tiningnan ko kanina. Ka-height mo kase kaso di ba nasa work ka, pero ikaw pala talaga yan. Tapos sabi mo di kita makikita." Humina lalo ang boses ni Kyungsoo. "Hindi nga talaga kita nakita."

Nakyutan si Jongin sa pagtatampo ni Kyungsoo kanina kaya pinisil niya ito nang marahan sa pisngi. "Sorry na. Gusto kasi kita sorpresahin talaga. Di ba, Sehun!?"

Tumango si Sehun bilang sagot dahil katotohanan naman talaga ang sadya ni Jongin kung bakit siya narororoon at ito ay ang sorpresahin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang presensya.

Bumalik ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"Nga pala si Sehun ka-work ko na lagi ko nakukwento sayo."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at ngumiti sa direksyon ni Sehun bilang pagbati bago bumalik kay Jongin. 

"Baby, bakit pala wala kang suot na salamin?" Pag-aalala ni Jongin sa boyfriend na ngumuso kaunti sabay yuko. Hinawakan niya ito sa kamay at iginaya ito sa sasakyan ni Sehun.

Pumwesto na silang magkasintahan sa gitna para sila'y magkatabi na.

"Lumalabo na naman ata paningin ko. Baka magpa-check-up ulit ako sa ate mo bukas. Tumaas na ata kasi ulit grado ko."

Umandar na muli sila at binaybay ang kalsada.

Umakbay si Jongin sa maliit na boyfriend at napabuntong-hininga, "Ayan, di ka kase kumakain ng kalabasa--Aray!"

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa braso at tiningnan ito nang masama. "Kalabasa ka dyan! Subukan mo lang ako pakainin ng kalabasa, hindi ka talaga makakatikim sa akin sige ka!"

"Baby, wag ganon," nguso ni Jongin sa kasintahan habang nakayakap sa beywang nito. "Ang sarap sarap mo pa naman--"

Umubo si Sehun sa narinig at tsaka natanto ni Kyungsoo na oo nga pala, hindi lang sila dalawa ni Jongin sa sasakyan kundi sila ay tatlo at nakakahiya na marinig sila ng katrabaho ni Jongin kung paano sila mag-usap ng kasintahan nang sila lang.

Kaya sa pangalawang pagkakataon, hinampas muli ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa braso.

"Jongin! Sige hindi ka talaga makakatikim!"

Pero mukhang hindi marunong umintindi si Jongin at lalo lang humaba ang nguso nito, "Baby naman ilang araw na kitang hindi natitikman."

"Jongin, umayos ka, mahiya ka sa kaopisina mo."

"Okay lang yan, si Sehun lang naman yan."

At napailing na lang si Sehun habang nagdi-drive dahil hindi niya lubos akalain na ganito pala si Jongin at ang kasintahan tuwing magkasama.

Wild.

**Author's Note:**

> makapal mukha ko penge comment haha


End file.
